ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost Inside (band)
| current_members = * Jonathan Vigil * Zach Johnson * Jim Riley * Andrew Tkaczyk * Chris Davis | past_members = * Ryan Romero * Josh Navarro * Anthony Rivera * Tyler Watamanuk * Soyer Cole * Garrett Harer * KC Stockbridge * Aaron Brooks }} The Ghost Inside, formerly known as A Dying Dream, is an American metalcore band from Los Angeles, California, formed in 2004. The band currently consists of vocalist Jonathan Vigil, guitarists Zach Johnson and Chris Davis, bassist Jim Riley and drummer Andrew Tkaczyk. They have released one EP and four studio albums, with their latest, Dear Youth, released in November 2014 though Epitaph Records and peaking at number 63 on the American ''Billboard'' 200 chart. History As A Dying Dream, they released an EP, Now or Never on Frontline Records. A year later, they signed to Mediaskare Records, where they re-recorded and re-released the EP with an additional track and bonus live footage. Not long after, they changed their name to The Ghost Inside, and released a full length studio album entitled Fury and the Fallen Ones. Their second album, titled Returners, was released on June 8, 2010 via Mediaskare Records. On February 24, 2011, it was announced that KC Stockbridge and The Ghost Inside mutually parted ways and that Andrew Tkaczyk had been filling in on drums. Andrew was formerly the drummer and main songwriter in the band For the Fallen Dreams. As of January 10, 2012, the band has been signed to Epitaph Records. In 2012, the band headlined the Alternative Press Tour along with Miss May I. Their first release for Epitaph Records Get What You Give was produced by A Day to Remember's vocalist Jeremy McKinnon and debuted at No. 88 on the Billboard Top 200. In 2013, the band toured the world with their breakthrough album, Get What You Give. On September 8, 2014 the band released a new song - "Avalanche". And on September 16, 2014 Spotify leaked details of their new album Dear Youth. On November 17, 2014, their second release for Epitaph Records, Dear Youth, was released and debuted at No 63. on the Billboard Top 200. On January 9, 2015, The Ghost Inside posted on their Facebook page that they are parting ways with founding member and lead guitarist Aaron Brooks, leaving Jonathan Vigil as the last original member in the current lineup. On the morning of November 19, 2015, the band's tour bus collided head on with a tractor trailer while headed west to Mesa, Arizona on U.S. Highway 180, eight miles east of the border patrol checkpoint outside of El Paso, Texas. The drivers of both vehicles died, while the remaining ten people on the bus survived. Jonathan Vigil, Zach Johnson, Andrew Tkaczyk and two others were hospitalized in critical condition. On January 13, 2016, vocalist Jonathan Vigil posted his first update since the accident: on Instagram, he stated his injuries and his gratefulness "to be alive". The next day, drummer Andrew Tkaczyk confirmed via his Instagram account that the accident had resulted in him losing one of his legs following an initial ten-day coma. On March 22, 2016, during the livestream of the Warped Tour band announcement of that year, it was announced that The Ghost Inside would play Warped 2017. An announcement that far in advance was unprecedented. They were the first band announced for the tour in 2017. On March 23, 2016, Chris Davis, formally of Texas in July, was announced as official member after touring during 2015. Musical style, influences and songwriting The Ghost Inside's music is usually classified as metalcore or melodic hardcore. They have self-identified as melodic hardcore, for example on their Facebook page. However, bassist and backing vocalist Jim Riley stated in a 2013 interview that "to him the band is a metalcore band" and that they're "similar to Unearth or As I Lay Dying or something like that, with a little bit less guitar solos and a little bit less singing". He said that they are influenced by "an older generation of bands" such as Throwdown, Bury Your Dead (especially Beauty and the Breakdown), Misery Signals, Killswitch Engage, Unearth (especially The Oncoming Storm) and Bleeding Through, some of which he considers "seminal to what metalcore is", as well as modern music that isn't necessarily heavy (such as pop punk), and that he himself listens "to a lot of emo". In a 2009 interview, vocalist Jonathan Vigil stated that he grew up listening to punk rock bands such as NOFX and Less Than Jake before getting into heavier bands such as Hatebreed and Slipknot, while guitarist Aaron Brooks said that he listened to bands like Bad Religion before getting into Poison the Well, that one of his favourite bands currently are Comeback Kid and that he also appreciates Hatebreed. Riley stated that when writing a song, the band usually puts the instrumentation together first, before vocalist Jonathan Vigil and guitarist Aaron Brooks write lyrics for it. He also noted that the decision to use clean vocals in some songs of Get What You Give, such as "Engine 45", came from the band and wasn't forced by producer Jeremy McKinnon. Members ;Current * Jonathan Vigil – lead vocals (2004–present) * Zach Johnson – lead guitar (2015–present), rhythm guitar (2008–2015) * Chris Davis – rhythm guitar (2016–present), touring member 2015–2016) * Jim Riley – bass, backing vocals (2009–present) * Andrew Tkaczyk – drums, percussion (2011–present) ;Former * Ryan Romero – guitar (2004–2006) * Josh Navarro – guitar (2004–2006) * Anthony Rivera – drums (2004–2006) * Tyler Watamanuk – bass guitar (2004–2008) * Soyer Cole – rhythm guitar (2006–2008) * Garrett Harer – bass (2008–2009) * KC Stockbridge – drums, percussion (2006–2011) * Aaron Brooks – lead guitar, backing vocals (2004–2015) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2004 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:2004 Colors = id:LVocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:BVocals value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_releases id:Lines1 value:gray(0.5) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2004 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2004 LineData = at:15/04/2008 color:black layer:back at:08/06/2010 color:black layer:back at:19/06/2012 color:black layer:back at:17/11/2014 color:black layer:back at:01/07/2005 color:lines1 layer:back BarData = bar:Vigil text:"Jonathan Vigil" bar:Brooks text:"Aaron Brooks" bar:Romero text:"Ryan Romero" bar:Navarro text:"Josh Navarro" bar:Cole text:"Soyer Cole" bar:Johnson text:"Zach Johnson" bar:Davis text:"Chris Davis" bar:Watamanuk text:"Tyler Watamanuk" bar:Harer text:"Garrett Harer" bar:Riley text:"Jim Riley" bar:Rivera text:"Anthony Rivera" bar:Stockbridge text:"KC Stockbridge" bar:Tkaczyk text:"Andrew Tkaczyk" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Vigil from:01/01/2004 till:end color:LVocals bar:Brooks from:01/01/2004 till:09/01/2015 color:LGuitar bar:Brooks from:01/10/2006 till:09/01/2015 color:BVocals width:2.5 bar:Romero from:01/01/2004 till:01/10/2006 color:RGuitar bar:Navarro from:01/01/2004 till:01/10/2006 color:RGuitar bar:Cole from:01/10/2006 till:01/07/2008 color:RGuitar bar:Johnson from:01/07/2008 till:09/01/2015 color:RGuitar bar:Johnson from:09/01/2015 till:01/03/2016 color:LGuitar bar:Johnson from:09/01/2015 till:01/03/2016 color:RGuitar width:2.5 bar:Johnson from:01/03/2016 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Davis from:01/03/2016 till:end color:RGuitar bar:Watamanuk from:01/01/2004 till:01/07/2008 color:Bass bar:Harer from:01/07/2008 till:01/07/2009 color:Bass bar:Riley from:01/07/2009 till:end color:Bass bar:Riley from:01/07/2009 till:end color:BVocals width:2.5 bar:Rivera from:01/01/2004 till:01/10/2006 color:Drums bar:Stockbridge from:01/10/2006 till:24/02/2011 color:Drums bar:Tkaczyk from:24/02/2011 till:end color:Drums }} Discography ;Studio albums ;EPs ;Music videos * "Faith or Forgiveness" (2008) * "Unspoken" (2010) * "Chrono" (2010) * "Engine 45" (2012) * "The Great Unknown" (2013) * "Dear Youth (Day 52)" (2014) * "Out of Control" (2015) * "Move Me" (2015) References External links * Category:2004 establishments in California Category:American metalcore musical groups Category:Epitaph Records artists Category:Hardcore punk groups from California Category:Heavy metal musical groups from California Category:Melodic hardcore groups Category:Musical groups established in 2004 Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles, California Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical quintets